Like Father, Like Son
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Gai has two children-a goth son who reminds him of Sasuke, and a sweet little girl that resembles a certain Nara too much. What does their arrival in Konoha mean for the Nara clan and Kiba? On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

As Gai walked down the street—on his hands, of course—he thought about all the reasons he could be called to the Hokage's office. Did he have too much youth? Did the Hokage possibly want some?

Tsunade was standing by the window when Gai got there, flipping back onto his feet with one of his signature beaming grins and thumbs-up aimed at the older blonde.

"I have arrived! Lady Tsunade, you may take as much youth as you need!"

Tsunade slammed a fist down on his head, hoping that for the moment the spandex-wearing man would shut up, but she had no such luck. Gai immediately popped back up and commented on how "youthfully strong" she was.

Gai turned and looked at the young man standing in the corner, wearing all black, piercings glinting in the sunlight. He looked vaguely familiar, but Gai couldn't place him…

"Lady Tsunade, if you don't need my youth, what is that you want?" Gai asked. "Could it be you are ready for the spandex?" He gasped, and the teen in the corner snorted, tilting his head back to reveal chains hanging around his neck.

"No, Gai," Tsunade hissed. "I am not, nor will I ever, be ready for the spandex."

Gai sighed—he knew it was too good to be true!—and pointed to the teen. "Who is that youthful fellow?"

Tsunade dropped into her chair, reaching for the bottle she knew to be in her desk drawer. She groped around for a moment before finding it, uncorking it and taking a sip. She relaxed as the alcohol slipped through her system, ignoring her assistant as Shizune took a step closer to her in warning.

"A very long story. A story that starts with you, Gai." She said. She took another sip."When was the last time you saw Kiku Nakadai?"

Gai froze, eyes sliding to the side to stare at the teen. "No way," he breathed.

"Yes way," Tsunade said. "This is her son. She passed away a few weeks ago, leaving her two children 'orphans.'"

"T-Tatsuo?" Gai whispered breathlessly. The teen looked up and smirked.

"What's it to ya?"

Gai clapped. "Finally! A chance to see my son!"

Tatsuo cringed, eyes slipping closed. "There is no way you are my father." He muttered.

Gai smiled, flipping back onto his hands. He balanced on one and gave his son a thumbs-up. "YOSH! LET US GO, MY SON!"

And he trotted out of the room on his hands, not bothering to hear the rest of what Tsunade had to say.

"Wait!" the Hokage called after him. "Don't you want to know the rest of the story?"

She sighed as a little girl climbed into her lap, her dark hair loose around her face. "Where's Mama?" she asked.

Tsunade smiled gently. "Mama is safe with some friends. Tatsuo and your father will take care of you now."

The little girl, Amaya, smiled back, holding her arms out for her brother to pick her up.

"Let's go follow Daddy, Tatty." She said.

Tatsuo picked her up and moved her to his hip, following his father's footsteps with a sigh.

/\/\

Tatsuo had no trouble following Gai through the streets. The bright green spandex-wearing man—even upside-down—was easy to spot a mile away.

Gai hadn't looked back once, confident that his son was following him. He had no idea that he also had a daughter. Or what had actually happened.

Tatsuo didn't know if he wanted to tell him.

"Gai-sensei!" another boy cried, also clad in green spandex. Tatsuo cringed again; amazed that he could actually be related to this man.

"Lee!" Gai exclaimed, flipping back onto his feet. "What is it, my wonderful student?"

Lee grinned, his bushy eyebrows raised in happiness. "Gai-sensei, I am ready to train!"

"I am so sorry, Lee!" Gai cried out. "But as you can see, "—he turned to Tatsuo and Amaya—"I now have two charges! Meet my son, Tatsuo and his younger sister—"

"Amaya," Tatsuo supplied with a grimace. God, what he would give to be back in the Land of Iron with his mother still alive and still oblivious of how idiotic his father was.

Of course, that was impossible. Kiku had died for her clan, to protect the horrible secret they had that only the Hokage knew.

Now, he was left to raise his four-year-old sister and find his mother's family. Which totally shouldn't have been as easy as the heir of that clan walking up, staring at them, blinking once, yawning, then walking away again, and Inuzuka trailing behind.

It took a moment to understand that that had been the person he needed to understand his mother's past, and that he had to keep an eye out for him again. Who knew the next time he would see him.

/\/\

"Hey, Kiba," Shikamaru said, tilting his head back to stare at the sky as they walked back to his house. The brunette looked over at him.

"Yeah, Shikamaru?"

"You saw that too, right?"

"Yeah. I heard Gai-sensei say that he had children. That can't be good, right?" Kiba said, glancing at his friend worriedly. He knew the secret, he kept it a secret, he just didn't know if Gai knew, or if his children knew. And if they did, if they were going to do anything about it.

"No. That can't be good. Especially with my clan's history with their mother."Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. We better not tell anyone, right?"Kiba asked.

"Right. Do not tell a soul." Shikamaru said. He stopped, turning to look at his friend. "Kiba, I swear, if you tell anyone, I will hunt you down and attack you with my Shadow Strangle Jutsu. You got it?"

Kiba gulped. He nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

A/N: Okay, I cannot believe that I just started a new story. I am ashamed of myself. Anyways, I just happened to be thinking about Gai one day, and then BAM! This came along. At first, I didn't know what it would be. Now I have somehow managed to get Shikamaru and Kiba involved. Oh well. They're like my favorite people ever.

Tell me if you like it and if I should continue it. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsuo groaned as his father – as much as he hated to admit it, Gai was – pushed open the door to his apartment. Amaya laughed and clapped her hands, squirming in her brother's arms. Tatsuo reluctantly set her down and watched carefully as she ran around the apartment excitedly.

"Tatty!" she cried. "Look at this!"

Tatsuo trudged over to where she stood holding a conch shell pressed to her ear.

"Ah!" Gai announced. "You have found my magic conch! If you listen carefully, you can hear the ocean."

Tatsuo strode over to the bright blue couch in the middle of the room, sinking down into the cushions.

It was several minutes later before Amaya started yawning, and several more until she crawled into Tatsuo's lap and closed her eyes with another yawn. Tatsuo held her close as her breathing evened out.

"Why did you leave Mom?" he asked quietly. Gai paused in his act of looking through drawers, then resumed.

"I had no choice," he answered. "Kiku have ne two choices: one, stay with her and raise you, or two, leave and never see her again."

Gai chuckled. "Of course, I saw her again. But I knew that I would be a horrible parent and I didn't want to ruin your childhood." The spandex-wearing man stood up abruptly. "You and your sister will be staying in the guest room until something else is figured out."

Tatsuo followed his father after picking up Amaya gently. She stirred sleepily before returning to her dreams.

"I have a previous appointment, but make yourself at home," Gai said after opening the guest room door.

"Yeah. Sure," Tatsuo said, laying Amaya on the bed. She mumbled something he couldn't hear.

Gai left and the raven could hear his father shuffle around the living room a moment longer before the apartment door opened and closed.

Tatsuo was alone.

He almost exited the room when his sister cried out miserably, and he rushed back to her side. "Amaya," he whispered urgently. She moaned once more before her eyes fluttered open.

Tatsuo embraced her as she sobbed into his shirt. "Tatty," she whispered. "Promise me you won't leave like Mama did."

He blinked back tears at the thought of his mother and rested his chin on top of his sister's head."I promise," he whispered.

He stroked her hair and murmured comforting words to her until Amaya fell asleep again. Carefully, he set her on the bed and straightened, heading towards the door.

Once in the living room he sat on the couch and stared at the horrid brown carpet. Why did his mother have to die? If only they had gotten to Konoha in time; Tsunade would have surely been able to cure her of the disease. But no, they had not made it, and Kiki's last words had been for them to find her family and their dad. Tatsuo didn't have the heart to defy her.

There was a knock on the door, and Tatsuo got up to answer it. He opened the door without checking the see who it was.

Two teens stood there, one dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit, the other clothed in black. The raven had good taste…

"Where's Bushy Brow-sensei?" the orange teen asked anxiously, standing on tiptoe to see over Tatsuo's shoulder.

"Dad's not here right now," He grit his teeth, barely refraining from punching the blonde in the face. From the headband, he was a ninja. He wasn't.

"Really? Gai-sensei had kids?" the blonde asked. The raven his companion over the head harshly.

"Idiot!" he said. "Naruto, that's rude. Don't say things like that."

"Sorry, Sasuke." The blonde, Naruto, pouted and rubbed his sore head. "No need for violence."

Sasuke shook his head and stepped past Tatsuo. Naruto followed with a grin, leaving Tatsuo standing in the doorway. He blinked and shut the door.

"Gai-sensei has an awesome apartment!" Naruto said. Tatsuo grunted. There was no way in hell he would say that this apartment was anything close to awesome.

"So, who are you exactly?" Naruto inquired, sprawling out on the couch.

"Tatsuo Nakadai."

"Cool name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto nodded over to Sasuke. "Mr. Emo over there is Sasuke Uchiha.'

Sasuke said nothing, just lifted a hand in greeting.

"How exactly did Gai-sensei and your mom meet?" Naruto questioned, and Sasuke shot him a glare. Tatsuo lifted a brow; he was starting to like this guy.

"Why exactly are you here?" he countered.

"I had to ask Gai-sensei a question about training. Now you," Naruto prompted.

Tatsuo sighed and sat down in an arm chair – which was a disgusting yellow color. What was with his dad and his weird color choices?

"My mom left Konoha about twenty years ago—"

"Why did she leave Konoha?" Naruto interrupted, and Tatsuo's eyes darkened in frustration.

"I'll get to that, okay? Anyways, she settled down in the Land of Iron and found work as a shopkeeper's assistant. Dad met her while he was on a mission a few years later," Tatsuo concluded. Naruto gaped at him.

"That's it?"

"No, there's more, you just weren't specific enough."

Sasuke's lips tilted up into a smirk, probably the closest he had come to smiling in his life.

"Okay, then. Why did your mom leave Konoha?"

Tatsuo's gaze dropped to the carpet and he stood up abruptly. "Let me go wake my sister. She needs to know this, too."

Amaya was still sleeping, oblivious to the surprise guests in the living room. Tatsuo shook her awake and when she opened her amber eyes sleepily, he smiled at her. "Come on, sleepyhead. There are some people I want you to meet."

He set her down in his lap when he was back in his arm chair. Amaya yawned and snuggled closer to her older brother.

"Aww!" Naruto cooed. "She's so cute!"

Tatsuo ignored him. "Amaya, this is Sasuke and Naruto."

Amaya opened her eyes halfway and glanced at the two teens. "Hi," she said shyly, before her eyes slipped closed again.

"You know," Naruto mused. "She looks a little like Shikamaru." He cocked his head. "Actually, a lot like Shikamaru."

"That's the thing. My –our –mom was a Nara."

A/N: I have had this chapter written for, like, ever. I decided that since I had some time I would type it up and post it. I would like some reviews…please?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know I promised I would, but I just lost the motivation. I've lost the motivation to do everything. Some mornings I wake up and I just wonder if there's any point to it. I've just been going through so much shit the past couple months with my friends and family, and I could have been spending so much time writing and didn't.

I've decided that I'm just going on a break. I can't handle the guilt I feel because I haven't updated but I don't want to force something out that won't be as good as it could be.

This hiatus shouldn't be too long - school is ending soon but I am also being shipped off to my grandparent's the day after school ends and God-knows where else. I'll try - I swear to God, I will try - to write, but I can't make any promises. Until I get through all this crap, I can't make any promises.

I am so sorry for getting your hopes up a new chapter. I hate myself for this, but I just couldn't handle this anymore. I'm sorry.


End file.
